Island Idol
by Lostlover5
Summary: Lets see who will win!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to the Island Idol! I love all these characters, even though I make fun of them. I don't own anything, by the way. This story is really weird…anyways, here it is!**

"Welcome to Island Idol! Contestants will be competing by singing, and the grad prize is they can get off the island! I'm your host, Henry Gale! Let's meet the judges! First, it's Ana-Lucia! Next, the polar bear, and finally, the monster! Ok, we've got a great show for you tonight. Here are some of the audition tapes."

**Boone**

Boone starts singing What a Girl Wants in a girly high pitched voice.

Ana-Lucia: That was terrible. How do you think your going to win with that? It's a yes for me though, because I can say yes!

Polar bear: I really liked it. It was better then I could ever sing! Yes for me!

Monster: Dog that was the best! Yes defiantly!

**Shannon**

She sang Redneck Woman by Gretchen Wilson, but very off key and forgot the words.

Ana-Lucia: I feel bad for killing you, so yes for me. But work on your singing.

Polar bear: I'm sorry, I just wasn't feeling it. No.

Monster: Dog…no…

Shannon ran out of the room crying, but we talked to her later on camera. "I was just so sad that I didn't get put through! I'm just going to have to cheer for Boone and Sayid then! I've worked so hard, but I couldn't go through to the next round…" Shannon said.

**Sayid**

Sayid sang the California Girls by the Beach Boys. He was actually on key, and remembered the words.

Ana-Lucia: You, I think have the most talent here today. Definitely yes.

Polar bear: Um…I agree for once with Ana…Yes.

Monster: Dog, that was great! Yes!

**Kate**

Kate sang Since You've Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson, very well actually. She actually didn't do the right words, but the judges didn't have to know that…

Ana-Lucia: Yes for your singing, but I hate you because you're trying to steal Sawyer from me.

Polar bear: Hi! Remember me? Sawyer shot me…anyways, yes. Great job!

Monster: Word Dog.

Kate: …thanks Monster

**Locke**

Well…Locke sang I'm to Sexy…doesn't that explain it all?

Ana-Lucia: No

Polar bear: No

Monster: Dog…not even in your dreams…

Locke: Well, I'm going to be a big star one day, you just wait and see! Fear me!

Judges: ……….

**Jack**

Jack sang Your Beautiful by James Blunt. He was ok…not as good as Sayid or Kate, but not as bad as Locke or Shannon.

Ana-Lucia: Yeah…here's the thing Jack. You should probably stick to being a doctor. I mean, if your signing all the time, nothing is going to get done around the island. And if you win, someone else might die. You need to work a bit, but your singing is ok.

Polar Bear: Yes for me! I am your #1 fan Jack! I'll never eat you!

Jack: Um….thanks?"

Monster: Work a little dog, but your good, your good.

**Sawyer**

Sawyer sang Back When by Tim McGraw. He was pretty good, but at the end he ran out of breath, so he skipped one verse.

Ana-Lucia: Hey Sawyer. Um…yes for me. Yeah, I'm back from the dead sooo…

Sawyer: I want my gun back, woman!

Polar Bear: Great singing. Yes. I still hate you because you killed me.

Monster: Rock on Dog.

**Claire and Charlie**

Claire and Charlie sang Don't Go Breaking My Heart by Elton John and someone else.

Ana-Lucia: Sorry, no.

Polar bear: Why don't you give them a chance? Yes for me.

Monster: No, Dogs. Sorry.

Claire: Oh well…I have to go get Aaron anyways…

Charlie: Yeah…

**Hurley**

He sang I Feel Good by James Brown.

Ana-Lucia: Yes! Hurley, you're the best singer ever!

Polar Bear: Yes!

Monster: Dog, it's a yes!

And that was the first day. That's the only people who auditioned. So, going onto the next round is:

Jack

Kate

Sayid

Sawyer

Hurley

**A/N: Hope you liked chapter 1! Next chapter up soon! By the way, the readers get to chose who wins in the end!**


	2. Round 2!

**A/N: Glad you liked chapter 1! Here is the next round, so yeah…**

**Jack**

He sang Brace Yourself by Howie Day. They had music this time, flown in by the DHARMA Company. Jack was good this time.

Ana-Lucia: Well Jack, I still think you should stick to being a doctor, but that was pretty good. Still…no

Polar bear: Well, you A) Didn't kill me and B) are a good singer so yes.

Monster: No dog. You're gone.

Jack: NOOOOOO! cry cry sob sob

**Kate**

Kate sang bigger windows by Terri Clark. She was ok, but forgot the words again! Lucky for her, none of the judges listen to music anyways so….

Ana-Lucia: Yeah, ok you're a great singer. I still hate you though.

Polar bear: Why do you have to hate her? Besides you don't even like Sawyer and…um yes for me Kate.

Monster: Yup.

Everyone gasped.

Monster: I mean…yup Dog!

**Sawyer**

Sawyer sang I Love This Bar by Toby Keith. Well…he did pretty good, but again ran out of breath from smoking so much, and didn't do one verse.

Ana-Lucia: No for me. I'm never going to give back your gun!

Polar Bear: Right…I still hate you so no…

Monster: I love it Dog, but you're gone.

Sawyer: Crap! Oh well!

**Hurley**

Hurley sang Get Up Offa That Thing by James Brown (He likes James Brown.)

Ana-Lucia: Hurley, I think you are going to win this competition. You are an, Island Idol.

Polar Bear: You are just so entertaining and you're such a good singer. Yes!

Monster: Dog, you're the best!

**Sayid**

Sayid sang Ice Ice Baby by Vanilla Ice.

_Ice Ice Baby, too cold _

_Ice Ice Baby, too cold, too cold _

_Ice Ice Baby, too cold, too cold _

_Ice Ice Baby, too cold, too cold_

((I put some of the lyrics in here, just 'cause.))

Ana-Lucia: I have to say, I liked it better when you were singing the Beach Boys, but whatever. Yes for me.

Polar Bear: Yes.

Monster: Dog, yes!

**So it's going to be between Sayid, Hurley and Kate. We will knock out one more person, and then the reviewers will vote!**


	3. Round three!

**A/N: Sorry I have not updated in a while. I've been busy. Anyways, review after this chapter! Your votes will decide who will win.**

**Hurley**

Hurley sang Feel Good Inc. by the Gorillaz. He was bad. Worse then Boone singing his song in episode one. Worse then Locke singing. Worse then anyone has ever sung before.

Ana-Lucia: I….um…no Hurley. You were so good before but now…wow…

Polar bear: Hurley…wrong song. No.

Monster: Dog, the was worse then cats screeching. No way. You are going home.

**Kate**

Kate sang Break Away by Kelly Clarkson. She was better. Better then she ever was. Wayyyyyy better then Hurley.

Ana-Lucia: Yes. You were so much better then Hurley…just yeah.

Polar Bear: Yes. You are the best I think Kate.

Monster: Yes Dog. You da bomb!

**Sayid**

Sayid sang Missing Wisconsin by…someone. Yeah…he was ok.

Ana-Lucia: Way better then Hurly, so you're staying anyways.

Polar Bear: Yes.

Monster: Dog, you are great!

**A/N: Short chapter, and it took me so long to update. Sorry…anyways, review.**


End file.
